1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of elevated supports for releasably holding pails, paint trays, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevated supports for pails and other containers are well known in the art. The convenience of an elevated support has been long recognized and considerable effort has been expanded to devise a support that is versatile in use and convenient to operate. The prior art is exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 196,396; 579,295; 781,713; 922,909; 1,138,141; 2,683,553.
Numerous designs have been proposed for holding a container on a stand, or the like, but lack versatility in holding different types of containers, are inconvenient in operation, are expensive in manufacture, or are difficult to store and transport.